Daggers
by Alaska92
Summary: She woke up extremely pregnant in a strange place. She didn't expect to see the father of her child staring back at her.
1. Chapter 1

Dripping. Its what she heard as she started to come to. A sink close by that either wasn't fully shut off, or had a leak just kept dripping. Slowly she began to open her eyes. She found herself laying on a bed and stared at the ceiling registering what exactly happened. She felt a kick as her belly moved on its own.

A breath of relief she didn't know she was holding released itself. At least her baby was safe. She was already 36 weeks pregnant and had been using a genjutsu on herself to hide it. She looked down at her belly and to no surprise her pregnancy was no longer a secret. Being knocked unconscious caused her to lose her careful concentration to hide it. She watched as the white cotton sheet moved with her child's movements.

Now that she knew her baby was safe she needed to know where she was at. Slowly she began to sit up and laid on a hand on her protruding stomach and looked around. She was laying in a large bed and next to her was a night stand with a lamp. It lit the room enough to see but not to brightly. Shadows were cast on the wall. To the left of her was 2 doors. On the right another one.

She felt another kick as her unborn child kicked her right in the bladder. She realized she needed to pee and now. She slowly got up and waddled her way to one of the doors on the left. The dripping sound seemed to come from the one to the right and she assumed it was the bathroom.

When she opened the door she was relieved to find out she was right. Quickly she entered it and used the toilet. Once she was finished she walked back out only to start getting back into the bed and double over in pain. She screamed her discomfort. This was not a normal pain at all.

Another contraction hit and with it the loud sound of water hitting the ground. She looked down at herself to see she was dressed in a long T-shirt that barely covered her bottom. Below at her feet was the obvious evidence of her water breaking.

"No no no no no no no." She started chanting in a high pitched whine. "Not now baby. Not now. I don't even know where I am."

She looked around and saw the lone door to the right and noticed the light spilling from under it. Slowly she made her way to it. Hoping someone could help her as she turned the knob.

She swung the door open and looked around to see a long hallway with more doors. She heard footsteps in the distance and felt 3 different chakras. They were still a long ways off. With concentration and hoping the next contraction wouldn't hit just yet she flared her chakra. She sent it out as a distress call.

Another contraction hit as she bit down on her hand. She tried to avoid screaming but she wasn't successful. The people coming her way had hastened their journey towards her.

She was on her knees now breathing slowly and trying to relax as much as possible. Her hand on her belly and one on the ground holding her up. The footsteps stopped next to her. She looked to the side to see 3 people staring at her in disbelief. One of them she never thought she would ever see again. The father of her child stared back at her.

One of them she noticed was a woman. She seemed to snap out of her disbelief and picked up the pregnant girl on the floor.

"Inform Pein of this I'm taking her back into the room. Apparently we're gonna have another guest by the end of the night." The blue haired woman ordered as she carried her into the room.

"Not the best of circumstances to meet is it?" The blue haired woman said as she laid her down on the bed. "I already know who you are and your name. What I didn't know was that you're pregnant and obviously going to have the baby now. So Kimiko which one of them was the father?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko looked at the blue haired woman and looked away. She didn't want to answer and luckily she didn't have to. Another contraction hit and she was being positioned to give birth.

After 15 grueling hours the blue haired woman looked up from between her legs. "One more and its over. You can do it Kimi." She said.

Kimiko strained and pushed screaming loudly the entire time. Cursing the babies father while at it. Every time a painful contraction came she would let out enough obscinaties to make a sailor blush. Not to mention the threats she made to the father.

Finally she felt her baby being pulled out and heard it cry. The blue haired woman grabbed one of the towels that had been brought in and started cleaning it off. Once the cord was cut she handed the baby to her.

"Its a girl Kimi." The woman said with a smile.

Kimiko looked down at her daughter and started smiling. The pain forgotten as she was being healed. The baby looked back at her with dark eyes and pitch black hair. She looked just like the spitting image of a Uchiha.

"Well that explains why you looked like you saw a ghost earlier. So Itachi is a proud father of a baby girl." The woman said looking at the baby. "I'm Konan by the way. You just gave birth in the akatsuki compound. We brought you here because we know of you're Kekkei genkai. We had no idea you were pregnant. Especially with Itachis child."

Kimiko looked at Konan as she spoke. At least she knew why and where she was at. What she didn't know what to do was explain to the babies father why she never told him. Itachi had seen her just 3 months prior when she coldly told him to leave and never come back.

She did it to protect her child. She knew a child born between a sharingan user and someone of her abilities would be highly sought after. Her ability was unusual and extremely rare. She was the last of her clan as well. Kimiko was able to touch a person and see their past, present and future. It gave her an advantage in combat.

The door slammed open and a blonde haired man walked in. Kimiko found herself wondering if he was indeed a man since he was so pretty.

"So we have another guest eh?" He said loudly and looked over to Kimiko. Once he saw the baby in her arms his eyes grew huge. "Is that a Uchiha?!" He practically yelled loud enough for anyone in a 10 mile radius to hear.

Konan glared at him. "Deidera if you value your life you will leave. Now."

He looked at Konan and seemed to think about something before just nodding and left. It was just Konan and Kimiko again.

"Kimi does Itachi know?"

"No. Not at least until just a few hours ago." Kimiko answered as she positioned her daughter to breast feed. The baby rooted around until she got latched and nursed.

"I will ask about the details as to why later. Right now it seems you're going to have to explain it to him first."

As if on queue the door opened and Itachi walked in. His eyes on Kimiko. If she hadn't known him so well she would have not been able to read the rage and pain in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi walked into the room and made his way to the bed. He looked at Konan expectantly. She looked back at Kimiko. The blonde haired, green eyed girl looked down at her child. She let her long hair fall to shield her face. Seeming to want to hide away.

She looked over the girl now and took in what she looked like. Her skin was tan and she had odd tattoos on her arms and various other parts of her body. Kimiko shot her a pleading look. As if to ask her to not leave them alone. Konan shook her head lightly and got up to leave.

"I'll be back later to check on you. Right now it seems you two need to have a private conversation." Konan said and watched Kimikos eyes grow looking at her in panic. Konan walked up to her and gently pulled her hair back before producing a paper hair tie. "You look better when your hair isn't in your face."

Konan silently walked out giving Itachi one last look before closing the door. Once she was out of the room she sighed. "This is going to be interesting." She thought to herself before heading towards Peins room. "He is going to want to know about this."

Kimiko felt the bed dip as Itachi kneeled into it. He picked her up with ease as she held her baby tighter. Making his way to the other door that lead to the bathroom he didn't look at her. He gently laid her in the extremely large bathtub. It could have fit 3 of her in it. He turned the faucet on and grabbed the removable shower head. Without saying a word he rinsed her off before turning it off and putting the plug in the tub.

Once the bath was running with hot water he walked out and stripped the bed. He walked back in and shut the water off once the bath was sufficiently filled. He didn't say a word to her. He allowed the occasional glance towards their daughter before going back into the room.

She heard another door open and the sound of something cloth like being rusted around. After a few mins Itachi came back in and began to get undressed himself. He gently pushed on her back and she scooted forward. Once he was fully undressed he sat in the tub behind her.

He laid his head on her shoulder and took a deep breathe. "Why didn't you tell me?" His deep voice asked not betraying the emotions he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko looked down at the lil girl still bundled in her arms. She was sleeping peacefully. As she studied her face she noticed just how much she looked like her dad. Her skin was tan like her mothers though.

With a shaky sigh she leaned her head back on Itachis shoulder. "I was trying to protect us both. If our child has both our abilities she will never know peace. She will be sought after by the council and used as a weapon." Kimiko said tears rolling down her face. "I was planning to become a missing nin in order to protect her. Telling you what I did was the best way to protect you as well."

"So telling me that you never wanted to see my traitorous face again was a lie?" He asked as he brought a hand to stroke his daughters head. Her hair was soft and she was looking so peaceful.

Kimiko remained silent as more tears came. When she did that she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. She loved Itachi. She never verbalized it to him but she did. She cried herself to sleep at night thinking of how harsh she was and the look of surprise and hurt on his face.

Flashback:

Kimiko was standing and staring at the wok of stir fry in front of her. Tears threatened to come as she thought of what she was having to do. She took a long shaky breath and steeled herself to what she thought was right.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and laid a gentle kiss on the back of her head. "It smells delicious my lil bunny."

"Itachi we need to talk." She said. Turning around she looked up and hoped she had the meanest and most disgusted look he's ever seen from her on her face. "I never want to see you again. I want you to leave and never try to contact me or come near me again. If you do I will report you to the anbu and let the leaf take care of you. I never want to see your traitorous face again."

Itachi looked at her shocked. She could see the war inside his head as he processed her words. "You're joking right?"

She shook her head unable to trust herself from saying otherwise.

He stood there for what seemed like days to him. The woman he loved, risked so much for was telling him to leave and never come back.

Kimiko closed her eyes and heard his cloak rustle and when she turned he was gone. She couldn't hold it in anymore and fell to her knees sobbing.

They sat in silence together. Itachi noticed Kimiko started to feel heavy against him and realized she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and gently grabbed a towel after getting them out of the bath. Kimiko woke slightly and held their daughter closer.

Once he had her dried off he laid them in the bed. He kissed the tops of their heads and disappeared. She wouldn't see him for 4 months after that.

Once she had recovered Pein had come to her room and discussed with her the reason for being there. He had wanted her to join them because he felt she was an asset to the team. He had no idea of her pregnancy but was more than welcoming with allowing her to keep the baby.

2 weeks had passed and Kimiko hadn't seen Itachi and she hadn't left the room. Konan brought her food and tried to get her to come out. She refused waiting for Itachi. She knew he was enraged with her.

At the 6 week mark Pein seemed to lose patience with her. He had been coming to visit and talk with Kimiko and also take care of Lena so she could get rest. He had made sure Lena had everything she needed. He stepped in where Itachi had stepped out.

The door opened and Pein walked in. He had a determined look on his face. "We're going outside. Lena could use the fresh air and so could you." He said going to the closet and pulling out a fresh pair of clothes. He handed them to her and picked Lena up from her crib. She looked up at him and gave him a happy cooing sound.

"I'm fine I just need to rest." Kimiko said turning her face into her pillow. She didn't want to go anywhere.

Pein looked at her and called for Konan. "Take Lena outside for a walk. Her mother and I have some things to discuss."

Konan dutifully took Lena and gave Kimiko a sideways glance. The way Pein was looking at Kimiko she knew not to question what he wanted. She only hoped Kimiko would understand what she was getting herself into.

Pein walked over to the bed as soon as the door shut. He ripped back the blankets to reveal her only to be in a tank top. Kimiko shot up and made a grab for the blankets. She was too slow and Pein grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back down. Once he was on top of her they stared each other down.

Kimiko glared at him. "I told you I just want to rest."

"I said you need to get some fresh air. I am done with you laying about in here mourning a situation you created. You broke that man and didn't tell him of his child. Instead you threatened him and forced him out of both your lives. Then you turn around and tell him it was all a lie. He needs time to heal. You betrayed him." Pein said to her. He watched her face as she looked away not wanting to hear what he said.


End file.
